


Radiance

by Doom_Cookie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doom_Cookie/pseuds/Doom_Cookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon had heard about how beautiful she was, but when he thought of her, all he could see was a radiant little girl, much too tall for her age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radiance

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly not even sure what this is, it kind of came out of no where. I hope you enjoy it anyway.

The rumors trickle in slowly at first.

“ _Stark is such a lovely little girl, the Prince is lucky_.”

‘Damn right, that little prat is lucky.’ Jon thinks. Sansa is the sweetest girl there is, she'll make a fine Queen. Jon just wishes it wasn't with Joffrey as her King.

As time goes by, they come in greater number.

_“The Stark girl grows more beautiful every day, she'll be more beautiful than the Queen soon.”_

_“She_ is  _more beautiful than the Queen.”_

_“Her hair is so red, like fire the way it curls.”_

And on it goes. It's comforting. She's the only blood family he has left in the world, and as long as he keeps hearing about how beautiful she is, then at least he knows she's alive. He tries to reconcile the rumors with the too tall girl he remembers, but when he tries to imagine her as she must be now, all he sees is that one-and-ten year old girl. Sewing, singing, dancing, teaching him to dance. It is the last rumor, though, that puts a crack in his heart.

_“Sansa Stark has gone missing.”_

And Jon knows he'll hear no more of her. Until he does.

Soon after he wakes on his pyre and leaves the Wall, he hears them.

_“She'd been hiding in the Vale with Little Finger, biding her time.”_

_“She's going to march North, take back her home.”_

_“She killed Baelish, took his head herself.”_

She's in the middle of a war council when he bursts into the room. She sits at a round table with her councilors, Robb's crown atop her red curls, and she wears a dress of Stark colors. Jon thinks she will stand slowly and greet him with all the grace of the Queen she was always meant to be. But she stands quickly, and then she is rushing into his arms with tears running down her face to hold him tightly.

“I thought you were dead.” She whispers.

“I know, I know. I was.” He pulls back to cup her face in his hands. “But I'm here now, if you will have me, my Queen.”

The smile on her face is one he remembers from happier times. “Of course I will.”

She kisses his cheek twice and they embrace again, and the last thought Jon has before his eyes blur over with tears is that the rumors got it wrong.

Sansa Stark has always been this radiant, just no one else could see it.

**Author's Note:**

> Short, like most ficlets I write, but did you like it?


End file.
